


Glacier's Arrival

by Glacier_Nester



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Nester/pseuds/Glacier_Nester
Summary: A fic inspired by the arrival of the Asagao Sin Club into my stream.





	Glacier's Arrival

I had been fumbling around asagao for a few weeks now, and I was even more out of sorts than I expected to be. I mean, going to a new school was discombobulating to begin with, but a whole lot of.. well, weird, to say the least, had been following me around recently, if not the school as a whole. There seemed to be an intense focus on the new girl with pink hair, the one who transferred at the same time as me. I had heard she was cozying up to some popular club’s founder. What was his name.. Jelly Jar Player? Eh, regardless, that wasn’t the only weird thing going on. My memory as of late had been unreliable at best, and nonfunctional at worst. Maybe it had something to do with that funky cult meeting I stumbled into on my first day? It was all a bit blurry, but I clearly remember someone with a tron tattoo, and.. I think there was an umbreon? I wandered absentmindedly across campus, trying to bring all of this into focus, but.. The harder I tried, the fuzzier it got. I shook my head a bit, muttering slightly as I stepped into.. Where exactly was this? I rifled through my pockets, searching for the campus map I’d been keeping on me, and silently cursed my decision to turn down Jirard’s offer for the tour.   
“Oh wow, Jirard, thanks, but my memory, it’s not the best, so you don’t have to bother, dudeseph!”   
“Alright, Michael, if you say so! But hey, if you ever need my help, don’t hesitate to give me a shout!”   
I smiled softly, remembering the quirky choice of numbers he gave me. The list was very.. large. As the smirk crawled across my face, however, I nearly jumped straight out of my skin! “FRIGUS!” I blurted out, not immediately catching who gave me the shock of my life.. But, taking a deep breath, I realized they looked vaguely familiar. Did I know them?   
“Hey, Michael! I didn’t know you were into media stuff, what brings ya here? Audio, video, theater?”  
I cringed internally, I was way off on where I needed to go!  
“I.. uh.. Okay, sorry, this is gonna be super strange, but I don’t remember you, and yet I know I know you!”  
The person paused, biting the inside of their cheek in thought.  
“Maybe this’ll jog your memory?”   
They flashed a tron tattoo on their wrist, and a snapshot of memory hit me all at once, the sharpest recollection I’d had since arriving here.. A circle of hooded figures, chanting in cloaks, around a stuffed umbreon, and a tin of tea. I must have stumbled a bit, because the person reached out as if to catch me.  
“Woah, dude! You feeling ok?”  
I nodded, steadying myself before replying.  
“Y..yeah, I’m fine, rinzler, don’t worry.”  
They chuckled a bit, slugging me on the arm jokingly.  
“I fight for the users, that much is true, but I’m no rinzler!”  
I smiled, not exactly catching the reference, but I could play along. Maybe I’d catch on to who this dude is?   
“Anyway, you never answered my question, Michael! What’s got ya in Azalia?”  
“W..well, I used to do Youtube back home, but I lost all my equipment in the move here..”  
“Really? Hmm..”  
Rinzler (if that was really his name) stroked his chin softly, as if considering something. I cleared my throat, and this time, it was his turn to get startled. In his moment of shock, I remembered another snippet of the meeting, not nearly as clear this time. Something about.. a prophecy? I felt cold flow around my body, and I stiffened.   
“What’s your name, by the way? I don’t wanna keep calling you Rinzler!”   
I smiled awkwardly, hoping that he didn’t notice the sudden drop in temperature.  
“Well, people here call me Ace, so that’ll do nicely!”  
He shivered, and I tried hard to keep from cringing, praying he wouldn’t notice.. Then the temperature dropped sharply. A troubled look crossed Ace’s face, and he grabbed me by the wrist.  
“Come with me. I have to show you something.”  
The twists and turns of Azalia hall blurred together in my mind, and I think we went through a tunnel in a closet or something, because we quickly found ourselves in front of a door that triggered another fuzzy memory of mine. It was the door I saw before stumbling into that cult meeting! Ace rushed me into the room, glancing around surreptitiously. Another slightly familiar face looked up from what he was doing, and waved casually before turning back to.. Was that a jedi insignia?   
“Ace, what’s going o-”  
“I mentioned a prophecy earlier, and now’s the time I tell you about it, before you go causing a blizzard.”


End file.
